Recalling You
by NightKagura
Summary: Hinata gadis biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa sampai dia bertemu seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ditemuinnya. seseorang yang tidak diikat oleh benang-benang takdir. seseorang yang bukan dari lingkaran dunia ini./"Kau… Kau bisa melihatku?"/"Apa ma-maksudmu? Me-melihatmu?..."/ Chap 2 is here! R&R Pleaseeeee!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : Naruto U. x Hinata H.

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

**Warnings** : AU, Gaje, OOC, Typo (pasti ada), dan masih banyak lagi…

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Meet You!**

"Ah, kau datang lagi. Masuklah!" Ucap gadis bercepol dua yang duduk sambil membaca buku dibelakang meja panjang pada seorang gadis yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan yang sama dengannya. Gadis dengan mata sewarna lavender itu tersenyum tipis membalas sapaan gadis bercepol dua itu.

"A-apa kabar, Tenten-san." Sapa gadis itu setelah berdiri tepat didepan meja Tenten.

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini, kau semakin sering kemari Hinata-san." Tenten menutup buku kecil yang sedari tadi dibacanya, pandangannya diarahkannya pada lawan bicaranya.

"A-aku merasa le-lebih nyaman disini. A-aku ti-tidak ingin langsung pulang ke ru-rumah." Ucap Hinata dengan mengecilkan volume suaranya pada akhir kalimatnya.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling mengamati ruangan tenang yang penuh dengan buku yang tersusun rapi. Terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku dimeja-meja yang telah disediakan diruangan itu, ada juga yang terlihat masih sibuk memilih buku. Cukup banyak orang yang ada dalam ruangan yang bisa dibilang besar itu, namun suasananya begitu nyaman dan menenangkan.

"Apa kau punya masalah dirumah?" tanya Tenten mengacaukan pikiran Hinata. Hinata kembali menatap Tenten yang masih duduk ditempatnya sambil memandang Hinata dengan khawatir.

"Te-tenang saja a-aku tidak apa-apa. A-apa Tenten-san ti-tidak lelah menjaga perpustakaan se-sebesar ini sendiri?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tenten menghela napas panjang, dia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan sambil melihat sekeliling perpustakaan yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja itu. "Tentu saja aku lelah. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi pemilik tempat ini tidak berminat mencari pegawai lain." Dia menatap Hinata lagi, "Ah, tapi terkadang ada seseorang yang membantuku merapikan tempat ini." Tenten tersenyum kecil mengakhiri kalimatnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan membentuk bibirnya seperti huruf 'o'.

***Recalling You***

Hinata sedang sibuk memilih beberapa buku saat matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu mencolok dimatanya. Dia melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk membelakanginya, rambutnya yang berwarna kuning terang terlihat begitu kontras dengan kemeja dan celana panjang hitam miliknya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hinata hingga dia terus menatap sosok yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Hinata bergerak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya tadi sehingga sekarang dia melihat pemuda itu dari samping. Hinata sudah menduga sebelumnya bahwa kemungkinan warna mata pemuda itu berbeda dari orang jepang kebanyakan, tapi saat melihatnya langsung seperti ini dia benar-benar terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Birunya lautan terlihat sangat jelas dari dua iris pemuda tidak dikenal yang diamatinya.

Kalau diperhatikan secara seksama, ditangan pemuda itu tergenggam sebuah buku yang mirip agenda kecil berwarna putih dengan cover polos. Buku itu bahkan tidak punya judul didepannya, menurut ingatannya yang sangat sering mengunjungi perpustakaan dan toko buku, Hinata tidak pernah melihat buku seperti itu.

'_Apa buku catatan biasa ya?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk tidak jauh disamping pemuda itu. Sambil membuka beberapa buku yang telah dia pilih sebelumnya, Hinata melajutkan lagi aksi pengamatannya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian pemuda dengan kelereng emerald itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, anehnya setelah berdiri pemuda itu menarik kursi yang didudukinya tadi menjauhi meja. Hinata yang melihat itu mengerutkan alisnya, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan mencoba untuk memanggil sosok yang baru saja pergi.

"He-hei, kau ti-tidak boleh me-membiarkan kursi seperti itu, se-seorang bisa terjatuh. He-hei—"

"AAAHH!" BRUUKKK…

Panggilan Hinata terhenti saat mendengar teriakan seseorang diikuti suara benda jatuh yang cukup besar, saat menoleh kebelakang Hinata melihat seorang perempuan yang mungkin seumuran dengannnya sedang terduduk di lantai dan banyak buku yang berserakan disekitarnya. Perempuan dengan rambut seperti permen kapas itu dengan panik merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai, baru saja Hinata mau menolongnya datang seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven ikut berjongkok disamping gadis permen kapas tadi dan mulai membantunya mengumpulkan buku yang cukup banyak itu.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak melihat jalan." Ucap si gadis permen kapas saat mereka telah selesai memungut semua buku yang berserakan. "Dan terima kasih sudah mau membantuku, ano…."

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha" Balas pemuda tadi tanpa menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Ah. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Sasuke-san. Aku Haruno Sakura." Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu pun membungkuk sedikit sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

"Hn. Aku sudah tahu." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian didepannya hanya bisa terdiam setelah dia sadar bahwa yang membuat gadis itu terjatuh adalah kursi yang ditarik oleh pemuda bersurai emas yang tadi dikejarnya. Dia merasa seakan-akan pemuda itu tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia menarik kursi itu, tapi bagaimana bisa? Apa mungkin dia seorang peramal atau sejenisnya?

"Aaahhh~… untuk hari ini sudah selesai." Terdengar suara yang sedikit serak dari sampingnya membuat Hinata menoleh tiba-tiba. Matanya membulat mendapati pemuda yang dikejarnya tadi sudah berada disampingnya tanpa dia sadari.

Hinata yang sudah dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran tanpa sadar langsung menarik ujung kemeja orang yang ada disampingnya, "Ka-kau sudah tahu kan?, ma-maksudku ka-kau sudah ta-tahu ka-kalau akan a-ada orang ya-yang akan ter-tersandung ku-kursi itu?" entah kenapa gagap Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi dihadapan orang yang bahkan belum dikenalnya itu dan dari mana ia mendapatkan keberanian untuk bicara pada mahkluk yang disebut laki-laki seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan dalam ingatannya, Hinata tidak pernah berbicara pada laki-laki kecuali pada ayah atau kakak sepupunya. Sekolahpun Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah khusus perempuan karena ketakutannya itu, tapi sekarang dia malah menggenggam pakaian pria tak dikenal.

Bukannya melepaskan genggaman Hinata pada bajunya atau bertanya siapa Hinata, pemuda itu lebih memilih diam. Terlihat jelas sekali alis pemuda itu bertautan, menampakan wajah keheranan.

Hinata tidak yakin apa yang terjadi, sudah sekitar tiga menit ia menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ditahannya, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun tanda dari pemuda yang sekarang ada didepannya itu. Memberanikan diri Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat langsung wajah pemuda itu, betepa terkejutnya Hinata saat mata lavendernya bertemu secara langsung dengan sapphire biru milik pemuda itu. Melihat alis pemuda itu yang saling bertautan membuat Hinata sadar bahwa dari tadi dia belum melepas genggamannya pada kemeja hitam yang sedari tadi dipegangnya—lebih tepatnya diremas—itu.

"Waaa… Ma-maafkan a-aku!" Ucap Hinata gugup sambil melepaskan pegangannya tiba-tiba.

"Kau… Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya pemuda itu akhirnya membuat Hinata mendapat serangan bingung tiba-tiba.

"Apa ma-maksudmu? Me-melihatmu? Tentu saja aku me-mellihatmu" bukannya menjawab Hinata malah menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu dengan balik bertanya.

"Haahhh… bagaimana ini?" ucap pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda oranye berbentu kotak yang diketahui Hinata sebagai ponsel genggam. Setelah mengetikan beberapa nomor pemuda itu menempelkan ponsel genggamnya ditelinga kiri, setelah menunggu beberapa detik dia akhirnya mendapatkan respon dari orang yang dihubunginya.

"Halo, Senpai. Maaf mengganggumu. Tapi, aku punya masalah disini. Iya… Baiklah… Aku mengerti." Pemuda itu mengakhiri penggilannya hambil menghela napas berat. Setelah menyimpan kembali ponselnya, ia menatap Hinata, hanya tatapan biasa memang tapi sanggup membuat jantung Hinata berdetak dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

"Maaf nona, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda pirang itu pada Hinata.

"Hi–nata. Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Hinata singkat tidak lupa dengan cara bicarnya yang terbata-bata.

Pemuda itu tersenyum singkat, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih, "Baiklah. Hyuuga-san. Ayo ikut aku!" ucapnya singkat sambil menarik pelan tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya. "Oh iya, namaku Naruto. Salam kenal." Lanjutnya tanpa berbalik kebelakang sambil terus menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Hinata yang masih belum sadar dengan posisinya hanya bisa terdiam saat tangannya ditarik oleh orang yang dia kenal bernama Naruto itu, ah- jangan lupa dengan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, rasanya dia bisa pingsan kapan saja.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu yang berada dibelakang perpustakaan. Hinata yang kesadarannya mulai kembali, menarik pelan tangan Naruto untuk menghentikannya.

"A-apa yang akan kau la-lakukan? I-inikan pintu gu-gudang per-perpustakaan dan kenapa kau mem-membawaku" ucap Hinata yang masih belum berani menatap Naruto.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan senior ku. Dan kau adalah masalah yang harus diselesaikan, Hyuuga-san."

"A-apa ma-masalah? A-aku? Tapi, apa se-seniormu a-ada di-gudang pe-perpustakaan?"

Kebingungan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat Naruto memegang sebuah kunci berwarna emas dengan ukiran yang menurutnya cukup rumit dibagian pangkal kuncinya. Naruto memasukan kunci—yang menurut Hinata tidak pas— itu dan memutarnya.

**CKLEK**

"Ayo, ikut aku!" ucap Naruto riang saat pintu didepannya sudah terbuka.

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat masuk kedalam ruangan yang diketahuinya sebagai gudang perpustakaan itu. Mereka tidak masuk kedalam sebuah tempat yang dibatasi oleh dinding-dinding tembok dan dipenuhi oleh buku melainkan sebuah lorong panjang dengan karpet merah disepanjang jalan. Hinata berjalan kedepan karena dorongan Naruto pada punggungnya, saat mereka sudah melewati pintu Naruto mencabut kunci dan menutup kembali pintunya.

"Ki–kita berada di–dimana?" tanya Hinata tanpa menyembunyikan raut kebingungan dari wajahnya, dia masih mengedarkan pandangannya pada tempat yang baru saja dimasukinya.

Tempat dengan lorong yang panjang itu mempunyai pintu-pintu yang bertuliskan nomor berbeda disetiap pintunya. Hinata juga menyadari kalau tempat itu sedikit bergoyang-goyang, apa mungkin terjadi gempa? Begitulah pemikirannya.

"Hm, dari kelihatannya kita ada didalam kapal pesiar."

Hinata menatap orang disampinya dengan tatapan bingung plus horor, bagaimana mungkin mereka yang berada diperpustakaan sekarang bisa ada didalam kapal pesiar hanya dengan melewati sebuah pintu, itu tidak mungkin.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Hinata, Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata—lagi— dan berjalan menuju bagian depan tempat itu. Hinata mebelalakan matanya saat mencapai tempat yang mereka tuju, benar saja yang dikatakan Naruto, mereka berada disebuah kapal pesiar yang cukup besar. Lautan luas yang terbentang didepan didepan mereka membuat Hinata hampir pingsan.

Hinata melihat Naruto sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada seorang pria berambut nanas lalu menghampiri pria itu yang sepertinya sedang bersantai pinggir kapal.

"SENPAI!" Teriak Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya, sedangkan orang yang dipanggil hanya menggumamkan sesuatu, "Senpai, ini orang yang kumaksudkan." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Hinata yang berada disampingnya.

Hinata sedikit takut dengan tatapan malas yang dikeluarkan orang didepannya. Orang itu memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau dari klan Hyuuga kan?" ucapnya datar.

"I–iya. Tapi, da–dari mana kau ta–tahu?" jawab Hinata sambil mundur sedikit.

"Wah, senpai memang hebat!." Timpal Naruto.

Orang yang dipanggil senpai oleh Naruto itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, "Kau sungguh sial." Ucapan yang singkat dan datar tapi kedua orang yang berada didepannya serasa ditampar dengan keras.

"_Aku dibilang sial."_

"_Ma–maksudnya aku pembawa sial"_ bisik dalam hati mereka secara bersamaan

"Senpai apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto menanggapi kalimat terakhir seniornya itu.

"Aah, merepotkan! Biar kujelaskan… manusia dan kita mempunyai frekuensi yang berbeda walaupun sebenarnya hampir sama, pada dasarnya frekuensi yang ditimbulkan tubuh kita lebih tinggi daripada manusia itu sebabnya kita bisa 'berkeliaran' didunia manusia sedangkan manusia tidak bisa menyadari keberadaan kita, namun dalam beberapa kasus ada beberapa orang yang mampu merekayasa penglihatannya sehingga mereka bisa menangkap frekuensi yang lebih tinggi dari manusia…." Pemuda itu berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya sebagai helaan napas berat.

"… dan salah satunya adalah gadis ini." Pemuda itu menunjuk Hinata yang masih berdiri didepannya.

"Ta–tapi dari mana kau tahu kalau aku dari klan Hyuuga?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Itu karena matamu. Bisa dibilang matamu itu tidaklah normal jika dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Mata dengan kemampuan spesial yang hanya diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi keluarga Hyuuga. Itulah sebabnya aku mengenalimu." Jawab pemuda nanas lalu kembali melihat Naruto.

"Ohhh… begitu, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya mematung mendengar penjelasan seniornya itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan juniornnya pemuda nanas itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, "Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua? Hyuuga-san?" ucapnya sesopan mungkin.

"Ba–baiklah." Setelah berkata begitu Hinata menjauhi kedua orang itu yang terlihat mulai berbincang.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Hinata mulai menjauh, pemuda dengan tampang malas-malasan itu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Hanya ada satu cara dan itu cukup gampang, kau harus membuatnya lupa kejadian hari ini." Jawab pemuda nanas itu santai sambil membakar rokoknya.

"Menghapus ingatannya? Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ada benda yang biasa digunakan dalam kasus seperti ini. Kita meyebutnya 'Memory lost', bentuknya berupa bubuk tanpa warna." Ucapnya sambil menghembuskan asap rokok.

"Tanpa warna? Maksudnya warna putih?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos yang ingin sekali dipukul oleh seniornya itu.

"Haah… Putih itu juga termasuk warna, Naruto. Tanpa warna itu artinya bening—" ucapan malas yang keluar terpotong oleh pertanyaan Naruto yang lain.

"Lalu bagaimana cara mendapatkannya?" Tanya Naruto tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah seniornya yang tadinya malas berubah menjadi jengkel.

"Beberap tahun yang lalu kejadian seperti ini kadang terjadi, jadi bubuk seperti itu sering diproduksi dibagian industri jiwa. Tapi masalahnya adalah aku tidak tahu mereka masih membuatnya atau tidak." Pemuda berambut nanas itu mengepulkan asap dari mulut diakhir kalimatnya sambil mengehela napas ringan.

"Mungkin aku masih bisa mendapatkannya, kapan terakhir kali mereka membuat memory lost?" tanya Naruto penasaran dengan antusiasme tinggi

"Hm, seingatku itu sekitar zaman sebelum masehi…." Jawab pemuda itu dengan santai.

Mendengar itu, rasanya dagu Naruto akan terlepas dari tempatnnya dan jatuh menggelinding dilantai kapal kemudian jatuh dilautan biru dan hilang terbawa gelombang.

"AARGHHH…! itu namanya bukan beberapa tahun yang lalu tapi, BERIBU-RIBU TAHUN YANG LALU!" Teriak Naruto sambil meremas kedua sisi rambutnya.

Saking kerasnya suara Naruto, Hinata yang berada sekitar duapuluh meter dari mereka dapat mendengar suara Naruto dengan sangat jelas. Tapi anehnya, dari sekian banyak orang ditempat itu tidak ada yang merasa terganggu oleh aksi Naruto, mungkin mereka hanya tidak ingin memperdulikannya atau malah mereka tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Hinata hanya bisa menebak-nebak.

Hinata melihat kembali Naruto yang sedang melanjutkan percakapnnya dengan si pemuda nanas, mereka terlihat berbicara sedikit dan setelahnya Naruto berjalan menuju Hinata sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"A–ano… kau ti–tidak apa-apa kan Naruto-san?" Tanya Hinata begitu Naruto sampai ditempatnya dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemas dari orang yang berada didepannya itu.

"Hm, jadi—" Kata-kata Hinata terhenti saat melihat wajah murung Naruto. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Naruto sekarang. "Ma–maaf…." Kata Hinata sambil tertunduk.

Melihat Hinata yang berubah murung, Naruto jadi serba salah, "Hahaha, tenang saja ini bukan karena Hinata-san kok! Aku hanya habis dimarahi habis-habisan oleh seniorku." Kata Naruto seakan tahu bahwa Hinata menyalahkan dirinya karena membawa masalah bagi Naruto.

"Baiklah, untuk sekarang akan ku antar kau pulang dulu." Sambung Naruto lagi dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

Baru beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, Hinata berhenti diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya, "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran karena Hinata berhenti tiba-tiba.

"A–ano… bagaimana caaranya kita pulang?" Tanya Hinata tanpa menyembunyikan raut wajah panik dari wajahnya. Jelas saja bagaimana mungkin mereka pulang, sedangkan mereka sedang berada diatas kapal yang sedang berlayar ditengah lautan, apa mungkin menggunakan cara yang sama saat mereka datang? tapi bagaimana? Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaiman mereka bisa sampai ditempat ini.

Naruto tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Hinata yang merasa ditertawai oleh Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya, tapi ada sedikit rasa lega dalam hatinya melihat tawa Naruto yang begitu lepas seperti itu.

Menghentikan tawanya, tangan kiri Naruto menarik pelan tangan Hinata menuju sebuah pintu berwarna merah dengan tiga angka berwarna perak yang tertempel diatas pintu itu. Setahu Hinata itu adalah pintu menuju kamar yang disediakan bagi pengunjung kapal pesiar yang sedang menampung mereka itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara tangan kanan Naruto mengeluarkan kunci berwarna emas yang dilihat Hinata sebelumnya, diputarnya dua kali kunci itu sampai terdengar bunyi kecil yang berasal dari pintu didepan mereka.

**CEKLEK.**

Naruto yang pertama melewati pintu berwarna merah itu, sambil menarik Hinata yang berjalan sedikit dibelakangnya. Saat memasuki ruangan itu lagi-lagi Hinata terkejut dengan pemandangan didepannya, itu bukanlah ruangan yang tidak dikenalnya, dia tahu betul ruangan apa yang berada didepannya sekarang. Ruangan yang bisa dikatakan luas dengan jendela yang mengarah kebalkon, gordennya yang berwarna putih berkibar-kibar tertiup angin akibat jendela yang tidak ditutup. Disebelah sisi yang lain terdapat tempat tidur dengan ukuran kingsize yang berselimut tebal berwarna putih dengan motif bunga lavender disekelilingnya. Tidak hanya itu, dia mengenali semua perabotan yang berada diruangan itu mulai dari meja rias, meja belajar, lemari, bahkan pintu yang diketahui Hinata sebagai pintu menuju kamar mandi. Tidak salah lagi ini adalah KAMAR PRIBADINYA.

"Hm… jadi seperti ini kamarmu, cukup rapi." Suara yang keluar dari pemuda didepannya itu membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran Hinata.

Diperhatikannya pemuda didepannya yang sedang memegang dagu dan memasang wajah mengamati yang dibuat-buat. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat pintunya yang berwarna cokelat tertutup, dengan rasa ingin tahunya yang besar Hinata membuka pintu itu dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari pintu. Hinata tekejut –lagi– mengetahui dibalik pintu itu bukanlah sebuah lorong panajng yang dilihatnya diatas kapal tadi melainkan ruangan yang sehari-hari dilihatnya yaitu rumahnya sendiri.

"AH! Hinata-sama, sejak kapan anda pulang?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat sebahu yang mungkin lebih muda darinya.

"A–… Ba-baru saja Matsuri-chan." Ucap Hinata pada gadis yang berada didepan pintu.

"Tapi, saya tidak melihat anda masuk" ucap Matsuri kebingungan mendapati majikannya sudah berada didalam kamar padahal sedari tadi dia menemani majikannya yang bernama Hanabi yang sedang minum teh diteras depan.

"Oh… Oh– itu, aku lewat pintu be-belakang. Su-sudah ya Matsuri-chan" setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata menutup pintu dan meninggalkan salah satu pelayannya itu dan masuk kedalam. Dia melirik Naruto yang masih melihat-lihat kamarnya sambil menghela napas _'huuft, untung saja tidak ketahuan'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Na–Naruto-san? Ta-tapi bagaimana kau…." kata Hinata terhenti sambil menunjuk pintu kemudian menunjuk Naruto dan menunjuk pintu lagi kemudian menunjuk Naruto lagi dan terulang hingga beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Itu semua terjadi karena ini." Kata Naruto sambil menunjukan kunci berwarna emas yang berada ditangan kanannya. "Kunci ini disebut Entrance, kunci ini bisa membuka semua pintu didunia dan menghubungkan satu ruangan dengan ruangan lain yang ingin kau tuju." Sambungnya.

"Kau lihatkan yang kulakukan tadi?" Tanya Naruto dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil dari Hinata, "Hanya dengan menggunakan kunci ini di pintu manapun, maka pintu itu akan terhubung dengan tempat yang ingin kau datangi. Bahkan jika tempat itu belum pernah kau lihat." Lanjut Naruto

"Ja –jadi semua orang bisa menggunakan kunci itu?" Tunjuk Hinata pada benda yang sedang dipegang oleh lawan bicaranya itu.

Naruto mengangkat jari telunjuk tangan kirinya dan menggoyangkannya kekiri dan kekanan, "Tidak. Hanya kami para _reader_ yang bisa menggunakan kunci ini." Jelas Naruto sambil memasukan kunci emas yang ada ditangannya kedalam saku celana diikuti anggukan dari Hinata.

"Re–reader?" ucap Hinata dengan suara kecil yang seperinya bisa didengar oleh orang yang masih berada didepannya itu.

"Ah… itu adalah sebutan ku untuk pekerjaan ini, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apa sebutan dari pekerjaan yang kulakukan ini. Aku menyebutnya seperti itu karena semua orang seperti ku menggunakan buku seperti ini untuk melihat jalur yang sudah ditentukan." Jelas Naruto sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku kecil ditangannya.

Rasa penasaran dikepala Hinata semakin bertumpuk, banyak yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Hinata tapi ia bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Tapi, apa boleh Hinata bertanya banyak hal pada orang yang bahkan belum genap sehari ditemuinya itu. Tapi jika menyimpan pertanyaannya lebih lama lagi , bisa-bisa dia tidak akan tidur malam ini dan malah memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Akhirnya Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan pada pemuda yang sedang membuka-buka buku kecil ditangannya.

"Em… Ano– Naruto-san, apa orang-orang seperti kalian ada diseluruh dunia? Apa isi buku itu? Lalu dari mana kalian mendapatkan buku itu? Siapa yang membuat buku itu?" Keluar sudah sebagian dari isi pemikirannya, sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin ditanyakannya tapi napasnya tidak mencukupi karena ia bertanya tanpa sempat untuk bernapas. Beginilah akhirnya dia, mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah sambil menunggu jawaban dari pemuda pirang yang sedang terdiam mendengar pertanyaan beruntun yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Eh… Eh… Hinata-chan bisa kau ulang semua pertanyaanmu? Aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya jika kau bertanya secepat itu." Kata Naruto kebingungan mendengarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Hinata. Alisnya berkerut mencoba mengingat pertanyaan yang tadi diluncurkan oleh gadis manis berambut biru tua itu.

"Ah… se–sebenarnya itu hanya sebagian dari pe–pertanyaanku." Ucap Hinata tertunduk malu, ia takut membuat Naruto kerepotan.

"He? Sebagian? Hmm. Ya, sudahlah akan kujawab jika memungkinkan. Lagipula untuk beberapa hal aku punya kewajiban untuk menjelaskan keadaan sekarang ini padamu. Nah, silahkan pertanyaan pertama." Kata Naruto sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Mendengar itu senyum Hinata mengembang, "Te–terima kasih, ba–baagiman kalau Naruto-san duduk disana dulu." Pinta Hinata pada Naruto sambil menunjuk kursi didekat meja rias. Naruto hanya mengikuti perkataan Hinata dan duduk ditempat yang ditunjukan Hinata sadangkan Hinata sendiri duduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

***Recalling You***

Hampir dua jam mereka bertanya jawab dikamar Hinata. Tidak terasa matahari yang terlihat dari balkon kamar HInata sudah mulai menyembunyikan wujudnya. Hinata bertanya dan Naruto menjelaskan dengan jelas agar Hinata mengerti. Dari pertanyaan HInata yang terjawab, ia tahu bahwa orang-orang seperti Naruto berada diseluruh belahan dunia. Mereka bertugas untuk memastikan hal yang sudah di takdirkan berjalan seperti seharusnya. Mereka semua diberikan satu buku kecil seperti milik Naruto dan didalamnya tercantum ratusan bahkan ribuan nama berbeda dalam satu buku dan mereka harus mengawasi semuanya. Hinata juga tahu bahwa orang-orang seperti Naruto tidak bisa mati atau bisa dibilang 'abadi'.

Hinata juga tahu jika Naruto diciptakan sekitar enam ratus tahun yang lalu, para reader –begitu sebutan Naruto– akan tercipta jika ada reader lain yang melakukan kesalahan dan akhirnya harus 'dibuang'. Berdasarkan penjelasan singkat Naruto reader diciptakan dengan beberapa emosi dasar manusia, perasaan senang dan sedih bahkan marah bisa mereka rasakan. Tapi, ada emosi yang tidak bisa dirasakan para reader, itu adalah emosi terpenting manusia. Ya, itu adalah perasaan rumit yang disebut 'cinta'.

"Jadi apa isi dari buku itu?" Tanya Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya. Sebenarnya entah sejak kapan Naruto merasa sangat nyaman berada bersama Hinata, melihat antusiasme Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto membuka buku kecilnya pada halaman tertentu dan memperlihatkannya pada Hinata. Di dalam buku itu terlihat garis-garis dengan warna yang berbeda satu sama lain, juga terdapat simbol-simbol yang tidak dimengerti oleh Hinata. Jika diperhatikan dengan sekilas itu terlihat seperti sebuah peta.

"Kau lihat garis-garis ini kan?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata. "masing-masing garis mewakili hal tertentu. Misalnya jodoh, kematian, dan beberapa hal lainnya." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu simbol-simbol apa itu" tanya Hinata yang gagapnya sudah melayang entah kemana, sepertinya dengan Naruto dia bisa menyesuaikan diri lebih cepat.

"Ah. Ini? Ini event-event yang akan terjadi dalam hidupmu. Karena kehidupan manusia dikatakan seperti sebuah roda yang bergerak, kadang berada di atas dan kadang berada di bawah dan inilah kejadian yang membuat hidup kalian—manusia—jadi lebih menarik." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Setelah tahu banyak hal tentang Naruto, Hinata merasa jauh lebih mengenal pemuda yang baru ditemuinya itu. Sepertinya karena merasa senang Hinata melupakan sesuatu pertanyaan yang penting. Setelah menyadari apa yang terlupakan membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak.

"Tapi, apakah tidak apa-apa Naruto-san memberitahukan semua ini kepadaku? Bukankah hal seperti ini biasanya rahasia?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu sambil melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tidak berubah.

"Hahaha, tenang saja tidak apa-apa kok. Sebenarnya ini memang hal yang tidak boleh diketahui manusia, tapi tenang saja karena Hinata-chan juga akan melupakannya. Jadi, tidak apa-apa aku memberitahu semua ini." Jawab Naruto masih tetap tersenyum tanpa memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi pada Hinata, "lagi pula sampai saatnya tiba, aku percaya Hinata-chan bukan orang yang suka membuka rahasian orang lain" lanjutnya.

"O–oh, Be-begitu ya…" ucap Hinata, tubuhnya mendadak terasa lemas. Ditundukan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ada yang aneh dengannya setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Apakah dia memang harus melupakan semua hal yang membuatnya merasa dekat dengan pemuda pirang di depannya ini? Itu berarti dia juga harus melupakan pemuda itu, pemuda yang pertama kali berbicang akrab dengannya. Apakah harus seperti itu? Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaan Hinata. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia merasakan ini, dia bahkan tidak tahu perasaan macam apa itu. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto menyadari Hinata berubah pasif.

"Ah… Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan." Ucapnya berbohong. Membohongi Naruto dan dirinya sendiri.

"Begitu ya, baiklah kalau begitu kau istirahat saja sekarang. Aku pulang dulu yah. Jaa Hinata-chan!" pamit Naruto sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamar tidak jauh dari tempat tidur HInata.

Melihat kemana arah yang dituju Naruto membuat Hinata bingung, "Kau mau kemana Naruto-san?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Pulang. Kau sudah lupa kemampuanku ya?" ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan kunci berwarna emas di tangannya yang langsung membuat ingatan tentang fungsi kunci spesial milik Naruto muncul dikepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Ah… Aku lupa. Ha ha ha…" ucap Hinata sambil tertawa yang dipaksakan.

"Istirahatlah yang banyak, karena besok aku akan kesini lagi. Jaa!" pamit Naruto dengan melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan yang terlihat lemah oleh Hinata, sampai akhirnya Naruto menghilang dibalik pintu.

Tangan Hinata terkulai lemas diatas kasurnya sendiri, kepalanya tertunduk menatap lantai berkeramik putih.

"Setelah aku berpikir akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan hal yang kurang pada kehidupanku, pada akhirnya aku harus melupakan semuanya? Tidak adil!"

**TBC**

Huwaahhh... akhirnya jadi juga chapter pertama. Mudah-mudahan ceritanya nggak membosankan #guling-guling. Walaupun ini adalah hal gaje lainnya yang saya tulis tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian. #sujudtidakjelas

**Review Pleaseeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : Naruto U. x Hinata H.

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

**Warnings** : AU, Gaje, OOC, (miss) Typo yang pasti ada, dan masih banyak lagi…

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 : Known You!**

Matahari mulai menampakan cahayanya. Dibalik jendela yang menghalangi masuknya cahaya hangat itu terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru tua masih terlelap. Gadis itu terlihat menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat matahari berhasil menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah kecil jendelanya. Dia berniat untuk meneruskan tidurnya yang tergganggu oleh sinar keemasan pagi, namun sebelum itu sempat terjadi, terdengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"Hinata-sama, sarapan sudah disiapkan. Apa anda mau saya bawakan kekamar anda?" ucap suara yang sangat dikenali oleh Hinata.

Mendengar suara salah satu pelayannya itu, Hinata bangun lalu duduk ditempat tidur sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, dia melihat kearah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat yang masih tertutup dan ia tahu masih ada orang dibaliknya yang sedang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku akan makan di bawah Matsuri-chan. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi." Ucapnya sambil turun dari tempat tidur.

"Baiklah. Saya mengerti." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Matsuri beranjak pergi—terdengar dari langkah kakinya yang mulai menjauh.

Hinata berdiri didepan jendela yang masih tertutup, dibukanya jendela yang mengarah ke balkon itu. Masih terlihat embun yang turun dan membasahi rumput, tiupan angin pagi yang menyegarkan itu membuat Hinata memantapkan keputusan yang sudah dibuatnya semalaman. Hinata sudah memutuskan apapun yang terjadi seterusnya, dia tidak akan memusingkannya walaupun itu memaksanya melepaskan sesuatu yang berharga. Yang akan dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menikmati waktunya yang berharga.

"Yosh!" ucapnya untuk menaikan semangat.

***Recalling You***

Hinata mematut dirinya sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari kamar, kemeja putih dengan dasi berbentuk ribbon berwarna biru tua dan dipadukan dengan sweater berwarna cokelat dan rok bercorak kotak-kotak warna biru tua dan putih. Hinata merapikan seragamnya dibeberapa bagian, dilihatnya sekali lagi didepan cermin seukuran badan dan tersenyum singkat saat melihat penampilannya sudah cukup rapi.

Diambilnya tas punggung warna putih miliknya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar. Dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua, Hinata bisa melihat dua orang yang sedang menyantap sarapan pagi disebuah meja panjang. Saat sampai ditempat tujuannya—meja makan— Hinata langsung mengambil tempat disamping gadis yang terlihat lebih muda darinya yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Selamat pagi tou-sama, Hanabi-chan." Sapanya ketika sampai dimeja makan.

"Selamat pagi nee-san." Balas gadis disampingnya yang diketahui bernama Hanabi itu sambil tetap melanjutkan makannya sedangkan sang ayah tidak memberikan respon sedikit pun.

Mereka makan dalam diam, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, suasana terasa dingin walaupun mereka makan diruangan yang sama. Walaupun dengan suasana seperti itu sepertinya tidak ada yang terganggu dengan hal itu, bahkan Hinata menapakan wajah dingin yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya pada orang lain.

Setelah selesai menyantap sarapan paginya Hinata memutuskan untuk langsung berangkat kesekolah walaupun jam masuk masih sekitar satu jam lagi. Hinata munuju mobil hitam bermuatan empat orang yang sudah tersedia didepan rumah.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima belas menit sampai akhirnya Hinata sampai ditempat tujuannya sebuah sekolah swasta dengan popularitas yang tinggi di Konoha—sebuah kota di jepang, ya! Inilah Konoha International School khusus perempuan. Memang sekolah ini dibagi menjadi dua wilayah, pertama khusus perempuan—tempat ini— dan yang lainnya khusus laki-laki yang berada disebelah wilayah sekolah putri.

Hinata memasuki area sekolah yang masih tampak sepi dan berjalan dalam diam menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua. Baru beberapa langkah memasuki ruang loker, Hinata mendengar suara deritan pintu. Hal itu membuat Hinata langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada sumber suara yaitu sebuah pintu gudang penyimpanan untuk alat-alat kebersihan. Hinata masih berdiri ditempatnya saat pintu itu perlahan terbuka dan menampakan sosok yang tidak asing di ingatannya, setelah tersenyum singkat Hinata langsung menghampiri orang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam gudang tersebut.

"Naruto-san!" Sapa Hinata dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hinata-chan, selamat pagi!" sapa Naruto balik saat Hinata sudah mendekat.

"Ada apa Naruto-san? Ada pekerjaan ya?" tanya Hinata begitu sampai ditempat Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, "Sebenarnya aku memang punya pekejaan disekitar sini. Tapi, tujuan utamaku hari ini adalah menemani mu." Ucapnya dengan santai, walaupun begitu sudah mampu untuk membuat Hinata menjadi kepiting rebus. "Ah! Sebaiknya kau juga jangan memanggilku dengan akhiran 'san'. Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang formal seperti itu, pangil saja Naruto atau mungkin Naruto-kun misalnya?" lanjutnya dengan nada akhir yang seperti bertanya.

"Memangnya Naruto-sa— ah! Maksudku Na-Naruto-kun tidak punya nama keluarga?" Tanya Hinata lagi sambil mulai mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan.

"Hahaha… Tentu saja tidak punya. Nama keluarga hanya dipunyai jika kita dilahirkan seseorang, sedangkan aku hanya diciptakan begitu saja. Plop! Langsung seperti sekarang tanpa melalui masa pertumbuhan layaknya manusia." Jelas Naruto sambil menaiki tangga diikuti Hinata di sampingnya.

"Maaf…" Kata Hinata yang tertunduk lesu, ia takut menyinggung lawan bicaranya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya." Ucap Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Jadi yang mana kelasmu?" tanya Naruto saat mereka telah sampai dilantai dua.

Hinata bahkan baru sadar jika mereka sudah berada dilantai dua, setelah melihat tempat yang ditanyakan Naruto, Hinata mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukan letak kelasnya.

Naruto mendahului Hinata menuju ruangan yang ditunjukan tadi, mendongakkan kepalanya Naruto melihat papan kecil yang bergantung di dekat pintu ruangan itu. 'Kelas 1 - 3' begitulah yang tertulis di situ.

**SRAAKK!**

"Hm? masih kosong?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri saat memasuki kelas Hinata.

"Tentu saja masih kosong, tidak banyak siswi yang datang sepagi ini. Biasanya mereka akan datang sekitar lima belas menit sebelum gerbang ditutup." Jelas Hinata yang sudah berada dibelakang Naruto.

Hinata berjalan menuju bangku terdepan didekat jendela diikuti Naruto. Sambil melihat Hinata mengeluarkan isi tasnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk di jendela dekat kursi Hinata.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat bungkusan berbentuk kotak dalam tas Hinata.

"Maksudnya ini?" tanya Hinata balik sambil mengeluarkan kotak yang adi ditunjuk Naruto. Dibukanya kotak dengan bungkusan berwarna bitu itu dan diperlihatkan pada Naruto. "Ini bekal makan siang ku. Naruto-kun mau?" tanya Hinata sambil menyodorkan bekalnya.

"Kelihatannya menarik. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memakannya." Ucap Naruto

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, "Naruto-kun tidak suka?" Tanya Hinata sambil menarik kembali bekalnya.

"Hahahaha… bukan begitu maksudku, aku bukannya tidak suka tapi benar-benar tidak bisa memakannya. Kami tidak bisa makan atau minum bahkan tidur seperti yag dilakukan manusia. Yang bisa kami lakukan adalah bekerja." Jelas Naruto.

"Tidur pun tidak bisa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Begitulah. Coba pikirkan, apa yang tejadi saat aku tertidur dan ada seseorang yang melewatkan takdir untuk bertemu dengan jodohnya? Jika itu terjadi maka kehidupannya akan kacau." Kata Naruto sambil menirukan gaya guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran.

Hinata mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Naruto, "Hm, benar juga." Katanya sambil menutup kembali bekalnya.

"Apanya yang 'benar juga', Hinata?" Ucap seseorang yang sekarang sedang berada di depan pintu kelas.

Hinata tersentak dengan kedatangan seseorang yang tidak disadarinya itu, dengan panik Hinata berusaha menutupi Naruto dari pandangan orang itu dengan tubuhnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata yang gelagapan menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?" Tanya orang itu lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Ino-chan" ucap Hinata gugup saat gadis berambut pony tail itu berusaha untuk melihat kebelakangnya.

"Hmmm. Benar-benar tidak ada apapun disini. Aku kira kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu." Kata Ino saat melihat di belakng Hinata.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya berulang kali saat menyadari sesuatu, _"Naruto-kun seharusnya tidak bisa dilihat orang lain kan?"_ ucap Hinata dalam hati. Melihat Ino yang berada disampingnya, Hinata hanya bisa tertawa garing.

"Hahaha…. Tentu saja tidak ada apa-apa Ino-chan. Aku hanya berdiri untuk melihat pohon sakura yang sudah mekar di gerbang depan." Ucap Hinata sambil memutar badannya kearah jendela.

**DEG !**

Jantung Hinata berdegup sangat kencang saat membalikan badan dan langsung mendapati wajah Naruto yang sedang tertawa tepat di depan wajahnya yang berjarak sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter. Jaraknya yang cukup dekat membuat Hinata bisa melihat tiga guratan tipis di kedua pipi Naruto.

Wajah Hinata merah padam melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tidak beda jauh dari Hinata, Naruto yang baru saja membuka matanya saat selesai tertawa mendapati wajah merah Hinata yang cukup dekat juga ikut menampilkan semburat merah dikedua pipinya walaupun itu tidak separah Hinata.

"Hinata, kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba semerah itu?" Tanya Ino saat melihat perubahan wajah Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

Seperti baru tersadar akan situasinya, Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino, berusaha untuk menghindari wajah Naruto.

"A–aku ti–tidak apa-apa I–Ino-chan…" ucap Hinata tidak lupa dengan gagapnya yang sepertinya tambah parah.

Naruto yang duduk di jendela hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia benar-benar salah tingkah. Naruto tidak tahu apa itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang baru pertamakali di rasakannya, hal yang membuatnya tersipu.

***Recalling You***

Pelajaran pagi telah dimulai, terlihat seorang guru dengan rambut hitam panjang dan wajah pucat seperti mayat hidup sedang berceloteh ria di depan kelas. Hinata memfokuskan perhatiannya kedepan sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk di jendela yang berada disamping Hinata sambil membuka-buka buku kecil ditangannya, begitulah yang terjadi hingga waktu istirahat tiba.

"Hinata, ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Ino yang duduk dibelakang bangku Hinata.

Hinata menoleh pada Ino, otaknya berusaha mencari alasan untuk menolak ajakan Ino.

"Maaf ya Ino-chan, aku ada urusan sebentar… Ah- bukankah kau ada rapat dewan siswa sepuluh menit lagi? Sebaiknya kau segera kesana." Ucap Hinata mengingatkan Ino sekaligus mendapatkan alasan untuk menolak ajakan Ino.

"Eh! Kau benar, aku harus pergi sekarang!" Ucap Ino bergegas keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas dengan senyum singkat Hinata.

Hinata menghela napas, akhirnya ia bisa mengalihkan perhatian Ino. Setelah mengambil bekalnya dalam tas, Hinata melirik Naruto yang masih tetap disampingnya.

Melihat pandangan Hinata yang beralih padanya, Naruto memberikan sebuah senyum simpul yang membuat Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdetak diluar batas normal—lagi.

…

"Jadi, kenapa kau makan sendirian disini?" tanya Naruto begitu mereka sampai di atap gedung, "Biasanya anak perempuan seumuran mu tidak suka makan sendiri." Lanjutnya sambil bersandar pada pagar pembatas, tepat disamping kanannya Hinata sedang duduk dan memulai makan siangnya.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, tanpa merubah arah pandangannya Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata tertunduk melihat bekalnya walaupun sebenarnya tatapannya tidak terfokus pada apapun.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengedipkan pandangannya yang tertuju pada Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata mengarahkan pendangannya pada Naruto.

"Apa pertanyaanmu?" Jelas Naruto yang menemukan raut kebingungan di wajah Hinata.

"Ooh…." Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Ano… apa Naruto-kun datang kesini untuk menghapus ingatanku? Sekarang?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Terbersit sedikit harapan di pikiran Hinata bahwa sekarang belumlah saatnya.

"Tidak." Ucap Naruto singkat, tapi cukup satu kata tersebut mampu membuat senyum Hinata merekah, namun ditahannya. "Aku sudah meminta 'Memory Lost' kemarin, tapi sepertinya butuh waktu sekitar tiga bulan untuk menyempurnakannya dan setelah berbicara dengan shikamaru-senpai tadi, aku diharuskan untuk mengawasi mu sampai 'Memory Lost' selesai. Begitulah ceritanya." Lanjut Naruto panjang lebar.

"Apa itu 'Memory Lost'? dan siapa Shikamaru-senpai?" Tanya Hinata yang mulai melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, bagaimana mungkin Hinata tidak mengenal orang yang kemarin ditemuinya. Apa mungkin Hinata punya memori yang buruk? Tidak mungkin, seniornya itu punya tampang malas yang khas dengan rambut yang unik, sekali melihatnya orang lain tidak akan mudah lupa. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa lupa secepat itu? AH…!

**CTAK !**

Naruto menjetikan jarinya saat menyadari letak kesalahannya. Tentu saja Hinata tidak tahu siapa itu Shikamaru dan itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

"Hahaha… maaf ya, kemarin aku tidak sempat memperkenalkan kalian. Err… kau ingat orang yang kau temui di kapal kemarin?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata sambil menirukan gaya rambut nanas milik seniornya itu, setelah tahu siapa yang dimaksud Naruto, Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti . "Nah, itulah Shikamaru-senpai!" lanjut Naruto dan ditanggapi lagi dengan anggukan dari Hinata.

Sambil terus melanjutkan makan siangnya Hinata mengajukan pertanyaannya yang lain, "Lalu apa itu 'Memory Lost'?" diambilnya sebuah sosis berbentuk gurita lalu memakannya. Senyum terpasang di wajahnya, ia menikmati saat-saat berbicara santai dengan Naruto.

"Itu benda yang ku butuhkan untuk menghilangkan ingatan mu"

Tangan Hinata berhenti bergerak, senyum yang tadi bersarang diwajahnya memudar. Padahal sebelumnya ia bisa menelan dengan lancar tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa lehernya seperti tercekat sesuatu. Perasaan tidak suka yang dirasakan Hinata kemarin kembali muncul, membuatnya kehilangan napsu makan.

Setelah menegak air mineral yang ada disampingnya, Hinata menutup kotak bekalnya yang belum habis. Menyudahi makan siangnya.

"Eh, kau sudah selesai Hinata-chan? Tapi, bekalmu belum habis kan?" Tanya Naruto melihat Hinata yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku sudah kenyang…" senyum palsu mengembang di wajah putih Hinata, ingin rasanya ia melupakan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Naruto yang masih bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Kepalanya tertunduk, ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan apapun saat ini, kepalanya terasa kosong dan sedikit sakit.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas, pelajaran siang sebentar lagi dimulai." Ucap Hinata datar masih sambil tertunduk.

Sampai akhirnya Hinata menghilang dari pandangannya, Naruto hanya memasang wajah tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata, terkadang tersenyum lebar lalu berubah murung. Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri tanda frustasi. Dengan halaan napas berat, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hinata.

***Recalling You***

Sudah setengah jam pelajaran siang berjalan tapi Hinata sama sekali bisa fokus pada materi yang ada di depannya, ia merutuki sikapnya saat jam makan siang tadi, bagaimana mungkin ia bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti tadi.

Hinata melirik Naruto yang masih duduk manis di jendela, ia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik pemuda yang membuatnya merona berkali-kali itu. Untuk sesaat Hinata menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang melihat jam tangan hitamnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Naruto melihat Hinata di depan bangkunya, "Aku ada urusan sebentar, aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto keluar dari kelas Hinata. Naruto menggeser pintu kelas dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hinata melihat keaadaan sekitarnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari bahwa pintu kelasnya sempat terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Dia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat Naruto. Bolehkah ia bersikap sedikit egois?

***Recalling You***

"Hinata-chan!" Teriak Naruto dari gerbang sekolah begitu melihat Hinata. Naruto melambaikan tangannya untuk memperjelas posisinya yang tertutupi oleh puluhan siswa yang mulai meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Naruto-kun, sedang apa disini?" tanya Hinata begitu sampai di tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Aku baru saja sampai, jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggumu saja di sini."

Hinata mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah diikuti Naruto disampingnya. Kepala Hinata tertunduk, jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ia pulang bersama orang lain, biasanya ia hanya akan menunggu mobil jemputan seorang diri. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia tidak pandai dalam memulai percakapan.

Hinata berhenti tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolahnya, tempat biasa ia menunggu jemputannya datang. Kepalanya masih tertunduduk, otaknya berputar berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sekeras ini, hanya untuk berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat Hinata menunggu di pinggiran jalan.

"Ah—… Oh itu, aku biasanya menunggu jemputanku disini." Ucap Hinata sedikit berbisik, matanya melihat kekiri dan kekanan, memastikan tidak ada orang yang menganggapnya aneh karena terlihat berbicara sendiri.

"Hmm… bukankah itu membosankan?" Tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri, walaupun Hinata yang berada disampingnya bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Me-membosankan?" Hinata masih menetapkan pandangannya di jalan tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Begitulah. Pergi dan pulang sekolah sendirian, dirumahmu juga tidak ada orang yang bisa diajak bicara kan? Memangnya itu tidak membosankan?" Tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini di tujukan untuk orang yang berada disampingnya itu.

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Memang terkadang dia merasa sangat bosan, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya, sejak kecil hidupnya sudah seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah berinisiatif untuk merubah rutinitasnya atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain yang dilakukannya selama ini. Karena tubuhnya lemah saat kecil, ia tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bermain dengan anak-anak sebayanya saat itu. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak punya banyak teman.

"Sebenarnya memang membosankan. Tapi, aku tidak pernah berpergian tanpa supir sebelumnya dan juga tidak banyak tempat yang aku tahu." Ucap Hinata sambil menghitung dengan jarinya berapa tempat yang pernah dia kunjungi selain rumahnya sendiri.

"Supir… sepertinya cukup merepotkan. Kalau aku lebih suka berada di tempat orang banyak, naik kendaraan umum atau pergi ke pusat kota." Ungkap Naruto mengingat hal-hal yang pernah dilakukannya.

"Naruto-kun naik kendaraan umum juga? Bukankah kau punya…" Hinata melirik Naruto yang masih bersedia menemaninya menunggu jemputan sambil menggerakan tangannya seperti sedang memutar kunci.

"Ah! Maksudmu 'Entrance'?" Hinata mengangguk kecil mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Terkadang saat aku sedang… ehm… —bosan— dan tidak ada pekerjaan, aku sering pergi ke tempat-tempat ramai termasuk naik kendaraan umum dan yang paling kusukai adalah naik kereta bawah tanah, itu sangat menyenangkan." Jelas Naruto dengan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya.

Hinata berpikir sebentar, dilihatnya jalanan yang masih ramai dilalui kendaraan. Setelah menghembuskan napas sekali, Hinata berbalik menghadap Naruto dan melihat wajahnya secara langsung. Wajahnya berubah warna, kepalanya seperti berasap, dan sepertinya jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ba–bagaimana kalau hari ini kita na–naik kereta bawah ta–tanah saja?" Tanya Hinata tergagap dengan memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Kepalanya tertunduk menunggu jawaban sekaligus menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Naruto memikirkan tawaran Hinata sambil tediam. Dilihatnya Hinata yang tertunduk masih sibuk memainkan kedua jarinya. Naruto tersenyum simpul, entah kenapa dia suka melihat Hinata yang teripu seperti itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" Ajak Naruto. Ditariknya tangan Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Eh— Tu–tunggu!" Hinata berlari kecil berusaha menyamai kecepatan jalan Naruto yang menarik tangannya. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Hinata berhasil berjalan disamping Naruto. Hinata tersenyum, ada sensasi aneh yang muncul saat Naruto dengan semangat menggandeng tangannya. Ia ingin terus seperti itu.

…

Hinata memandang sekelilingnya, tempat yang luas itu dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang behilir mudik sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Mereka memang sudah sampai di stasiun kereta bawah tanah, tapi jujur saja dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Naruto melihat Hinata yang masih terdiam setelah mereka sampai, senyum tertahan muncul diwajahnya ketika melihat raut wajah kebingungan milik Hinata. Mengerti dengan kebngungan Hinata, Naruto menunjuk satu tempat tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Itu tempat penjualan tiketnya. Pertama pergilah beli tiket, lalu gunakan untuk melewati gerbang yang berada disana." Intruksi Naruto diikuti anggukan Hinata.

Hinata berlari kecil ke arah yang ditunjukan Naruto, dan berhenti setelah sampai di loket pembelian tiket yang tampak cukup ramai karena sekarang termasuk jam-jam sibuk. Hinata menunggu dengan sabar sampai akhirnya gilirannya tiba. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, dia segera berlari mendekati Naruto.

"Ini!" Tangan Hinata terjulur memberikan kertas kecil pada Naruto.

Naruto memandang heran pada Hinata, dengan sedikit tertawa Naruto menurunkan tangan Hinata yang terarah kepadanya.

"Hinata-chan… aku tidak bisa dilihat orang lain, jadi untuk apa aku pakai tiket?"

Hinata tersipu malu mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto tidak butuh tiket, tidak akan ada yang menegurnya karena naik kereta tanpa tiket, kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau Naruto itu tidak terlihat? Huwaaa malunya…!

…

Hinata sekarang sedang duduk dibangku dalam stasiun selagi menunggu kereta jurusannya datang, disampingnya Naruto hanya berdiri sambil bersandar pada sebuah tiang. Tidak begitu lama menunggu, sebuah kereta listrik berhenti didepannya dan suara pemberitahuan bergema disepanjang stasiun.

Setelah menunggu orang-orang yang berjalan keluar, akhirnya Hinata bisa masuk walaupun dengan cara berdesakan dibantu oleh Naruto. Namun karena banyaknya orang, Hinata hanya berdiri di dekat pintu saja.

"Naruto-kun bisa menyentuh orang lain?" tanya Hinata begitu kereta mulai berjalan.

"Hm?" Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang berada disampingnya.

"Tadi, saat kau membantu ku masuk, kau menghalangi orang lain agar tidak menabrakku kan?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, mencari penjelasan yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Hinata.

"Sebenarnya, bisa dibilang itu salah satu kemampuan ku." Ucap Naruto yang sepertinya masih tidak dimengerti Hinata. Sekarang Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil berpikir.

"Kau ingat kejadian saat aku menarik kursi di perpustakaan?" Setelah melihat Hinata mengangguk Naruto melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Menyentuh benda ataupun manusia terkadang bisa dilakukan, seperti halnya manusia tapi untuk melakukan itu membutuhkan energi, jadi tidak bisa dilakukan terus menerus. Kami juga bisa melakukan teleportasi tapi energi yang digunakan untuk itu cukup besar, jadi untuk menghemat energi kami menggunakan Entrance." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Jadi kalian juga membutuhkan energi?"

"Tentu saja, dan jika kehabisan energi, kami tidak akan bisa bekerja. Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kami akan… dibuang." Kalimat Naruto sedikit tertekan dibagian akhir.

Mendengar itu Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kepalanya sibuk memikirkan hal yang membuatnya ketakutan dan akhirnya percakapan mereka terhenti.

Sepuluh menit lagi kereta mereka akan sampai, tapi mereka berdua masih tetap diam. Naruto hanya berdiri sambil melipat tangan sedangkang Hinata sedang sibuk mempertahankan posisinya yang mulai terdorong orang lain.

Melihat Hinata yang sepertinya kerepotan di kerumunan orang banyak dengan keadaan berdesakan seperti sekarang ini membuat Naruto bergerak melindungi Hinata.

Naruto berdiri di depan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya bertopang pada pintu kereta yang berada dibelakang Hinata dan dengan menggunakan punggungnya Naruto menghalangi orang banyak agar tidak menjepit Hinata.

Berada diantara kedua tangan Naruto dan juga berhadapan dengannya membuat Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas. Untuk kesekian kalinya suhu tubuhnya kembali naik, kepalanya seperti berhenti bekerja. Tapi…

"Na–naruto-kun… aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau tidak menggunakan energi mu terlalu banyak!" ucap Hinata panik, takut Naruto akan 'dibuang' karena kesalahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Energi ku lebih dari cukup untuk melakukan ini. Lagi pula ini salahku, seharusnya aku menyuruhmu naik gerbong khusus perempuan. Tapi, jika kau naik tempat khusus perempuan, aku juga harus mengikutimu. Kalau disana aku…" jelas Naruto untuk menenangkan Hinata.

Tempat khusus perempuan? Kalau Naruto-kun disana… "Tidak boleh— Hump." Hinata buru-buru menutup mulutnya sebelum ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang aneh. Naruto yang melihat Hinata menutup mulutnya sendiri hanya memiringkan kepala tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata melihat Naruto dan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan tangan yang masih menutup mulutnya.

"_Huuft… Untung saja Naruto-kun tidak dengar._" Ucap Hinata dalam hati.

***Recalling You***

"Sepertinya ini bukan jalan menuju rumahmu, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto begitu mereka keluar dari stasiun.

Mereka berjalan bersebelahan di sebuah trotoar yang cukup banyak dilalui pejalan kaki. Di sisi kiri maupun kanan terdapat gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi, lalu lintas jalan raya pun cukup padat. Mereka berjalan cukup santai, Naruto memasukan kedua tangannya disaku celana sedangkan Hinata memainkan ponselnya.

"Biasanya setelah pulang sekolah, aku berkunjung di perpustakaan didekat sini." Jawab Hinata

"Heh… Begitu ya?"

Perjalanan mereka cukup dekat, dengan berjalan kaki waktu yang dibutuhkan tidak lebih dari limabelas menit. Mereka sampai di depan bangunan bercat putih dengan tampilan minimalis, dibagian depan dan samping terdapat taman kecil yang ditumbuhi beberapa tanaman hias. Walaupun tidak terlalu luas tapi perpustakaan itu memiliki dua tingkat dengan beraneka buku didalamnya. Melihat bangunan depannya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Hinata tidak sabar masuk kedalam.

Hinata berjalan dengan santai menuju bangunan perputakaan yang berada didepannya, disini adalah salah satu dari beberapa tempat yang diketahuinya yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Karena alasan itulah Hinata hampir setiap hari mengunjungi perpustakaan ini.

Sebelum masuk, Hinata selalu menyapa Tenten atau berbicara singkat dengannya. Hinata lalu menuju buku-buku yang tersusun rapi dalam lemari kayu berwarna coklat, setelah memilih beberapa buku Hinata langsung menuju tempat duduk terdekat yang bisa dilihatnya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat betapa antusiasnya Hinata saat memasuki perpustakaan, dia tidak banyak bicara dan hanya mengikuti Hinata kemana dia pergi. Lagipula ini bukan hal yang merepotkan untuknya, malah terkesan menyenangkan. Selama ini yang selalu diajaknya bicara hanyalah para 'pekerja' sepertinya dan yang dibahasnya pun selalu soal pekerjaan, jadi saat bisa berbicara dengan orang lain membuat Naruto senang.

Naruto duduk tepat disamping Hinata yang sedang asik membaca buku, "Hari ini perpustakaannya cukup sepi, padahal kemarin pengunjungnya cukup banyak." Ucap Naruto begitu mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat hanya satu atau dua orang yang berada disana.

"Hm. Benar juga biasanya perpustakaan ini selalu ramai karena letaknya yang berada dipusat kota. Aku tidak sadar kalau pengunjung hari ini sangat sedikit." Berhenti membaca, Hinata ikut memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Buku apa yang kau baca Hinata-chan, kau terlihat sangat serius?" Tanya Naruto mengacuhkan kondisi perpustakaan saat itu.

Hinata mengangkat bukunya dan memperlihatkan sampul depannya pada Naruto, "Ini buku Psikologi, aku suka membaca hal-hal mengenai psikologi manusia. Ini menyenangkan!" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum melihat buku-buku yang berada dimejanya.

Kembali membaca bukunya, Hinata larut dalam dunianya sendiri, Naruto juga kembali membaca buku putih kecil miliknya. Bagi Hinata membaca sendirian di perpustakaan ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya dan itu cukup menyenangkan karena Hinata bukan orang yang gampang akrab dengan orang lain, tapi kali ini ia bisa dengan mudah membicarakan banyak hal dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya, bahkan ia merasa lega bisa bersama dengan Naruto hari ini. Perasaan yang pertama kali dirasakannya ini membuatnya sakit dan bahagia, ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya yang sekarang.

Meletakan buku yang dibacanya di atas meja, Hinata mengusap matanya yang terasa lelah, terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya dari kemarin. Setelah mengusap matanya, Hinata meneruskan kegiatannya.

**PLUK.**

Naruto terkejut merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya, dilihatnya kesamping dan mendapati Kepala Hinata bersandar pada bahunya.

"Hinata—" Ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat mata Hinata yang tertutup, tangannya yang berada di meja masih memegang buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Terdengar suara halus napas yang keluar dan masuk secara teratur. Kepala Hinata hampir saja terjatuh kedepan jika tidak ditahan dengan tangan Naruto.

Mendadak keadaan disanan menjadi sangat sunyi, udara disekitar Naruto terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnnya dan keringat mengliri keningnya. Tubuhnya menegang, ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa panas sekali disini? Tapi sepertinya AC disini tidak rusak, lalu ada apa dengan ku? Naruto melirik Hinata yang tertidur dipundaknya, wajahnya terlihat damai tidak ada tanda-tanda seperti yang dirasakannnya. Naruto masih melihat wajah tidur Hinata sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

**DEG!**

Naruto secara reflex memegang dada kirinya, terasa sedikit nyeri disana. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan keadaanya saat ini. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Apa ini? Apa mungkin sistem jantungku mulai rusak? Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Sepertinya aku perlu memeriksa kerusakan yang terjadi pada jantungku segera.

Saat Naruto sedang sibuk mempertanyakan keadaannya, dibelakang mereka tepatnya disudut ruangan, terlihat seseorang yang mengamati mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hm…." Gumam orang itu sambil melipat tangannya.

**TBC**

**Heeeee!** Masih adakan orang yang menantikan 'benda' ini? Pasti ada kan!? Ada kan!? Ada KAAANN!? **#Maksa!** Tapi, mudah-mudahan nggak bosan bacanya yaaah…!

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah review ataupun yang nggak. Karena masih newbie saya jadi bingung campur senang dapat review yang bagus-bagus. Huwaaa…! Saya **TERHARUUUU!** Saya sampai lompat-lompat tidak jelas karena dapat tangapan bagus seperti ini, karena itu saya minta dukungannya lagi yah!?

Saatnya pembalasan— Eh! Maksudnya balas Review!

**Dragon Warior**: Tidak!Tidak!Tidak! … Naruto itu seperti … hm… Ah! Seperti Malaikat pencabut nyawa gitu deh, tapi pekerjaannya berbeda…

**Bunshin Anugrah ET**: terima kasih sudah berkunjung. Datang lagi yah…!

: yosh. Terima kasih dukungannya.

**Mitsu Rui**: Sankyuuu… review lagi…!?

**Blue-senpai**: Ini dia lanjutannya, mudah-mudahan tidak bikin bosan **#Ngarep**

**andypraze**: Hehehe , Makasih yah… dan juga maaf kalau banyak typonya, soalnya saya masih newbie **#Alasan_aja. **Kalau ide, sebenarnya nangkap dari mana saja yang sedang melayang di kepala saya. Hohohoho!

**Hqhqhq**: thanks. Ini udah lanjut lho…

**Akemi Yoshi**: Huaaa… Ampuunnn…! Mudah-mudahan saya gak sad ending… soalnya saya juga gak suka yang gituan,,, bikin sakit hatiiiiii… **#gigit sapu tangan.**

**kirei- neko**: hehehe, kalau untuk Naruto hanya boleh jatuh cinta sama saya, kalau sama saya pasti tidak akan dibuang… **#peluk-peluk Naruto**. Untuk jadwal tetap maaf yah saya gak bisa janji… **#Sujud-sujud tak jelas**

**Guest**: terima kasih sudah mampir.

**putchy-chan**: Saya sudah update loh. Makasih sudah menunggu…

**koyuki-kun**: Salam kenal juga, this is the second chapter. Hope you like it.

**Hyuuga Divaa Atarashii**: makasih yah Hyuuga-san. Kelanjutannya sudah ada nih…!

**hana**: Hm… Rumit ya? Maunya sih gitu, tapi, saya gak pintar bikin konflik nya. Mudah-mudahan tetap suka bacanya…

**Aoi Namikaze Kezia**: Lanjutannya sudah diantar…!

**Cicikun**: Betul. 'Reader' itu sejenisnya tapi dengan tugas yang berbeda. Mungkin dichapter depan akan ada jenis malaikan yang lain. Untuk kesalahannya ada diatas tapi masih ada lagi alasan yang lain. Untuk itu tunggu lanjutannya yah..

**Lyn kuromuno**: Tentu saja Naruto harus merasakan Cinta - pada saya maksudnya… **#Cubit pipi Naruto**

**TheIceBlossom**: Heehhh? Tugas besar…? Masa nambah satu lagi… tapi, saya yakin gak akan berhenti di tengah jalan walaupun updatenya akan jadi lamaaaa…

: Hehehe, makasih sudah berkunjung di cerita abal-abal ini. Datang lagi yah…!

Untuk semuanya terima kasih sudah mau me-review. Kalau berkenan Review lagi yah…. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. **R&R!**


End file.
